Printers and copiers often use imaging cartridges which store and transmit toner, developer, or another imaging material, to an intended medium, such as paper. Imaging cartridges come in a variety of configurations. Although specific constructions vary among manufacturers and printers, many imaging cartridges include components such as a toner hopper, a toner-regulating blade, a developer roller, a variety of seals, and in the case of so-called “all-in-one” cartridges, the imaging cartridge may also include a primary charge roller, an organic photo-conductor drum, and a toner waste section.
One challenge faced by printer and toner cartridge manufacturers is how to engage the printer drive system with the imaging cartridge. In most cases, rotational driving force from the printer must be transmitted to the imaging cartridge through a drive arrangement that also allows for the smooth insertion and removal of the imaging cartridge from the printer.